


The Sanctuary Tree

by draculard



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Aftermath - Chuck Wendig
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Infidelity, Secret Relationship, Wicket is Ben Solo's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Before Leia leaves the forest moon of Endor, Wicket gives her a parting gift.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Wicket Wystri Warrick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Sanctuary Tree

When she leaves the forest moon of Endor, Leia is seen off by only one Ewok. Wicket meets her at the ramp to her transport, his black eyes solemn and shining, his face difficult to read. Instead of speaking to her, he silently grabs her hand in his.

He presses something into her palm. Only after he leaves does Leia uncurl her fingers and see what it is: an acorn. A seed to one of Endor’s mighty sanctuary trees.

A token of his love.

Later, she’ll plant that acorn in Chandrilan soil and watch it grow, and Luke — not knowing, never knowing its significance to her — will try to use it as an exercise.  _ Stretch out to it,  _ he’ll tell her.  _ Feel the life that flows through that tree. That is the living Force. _

Yet Leia is never able to connect with the tree. Not really. She feeds it, she waters it, she watches it grow — but she can never learn to feel the life coursing through it beneath the bark.

Instead, she closes her eyes and cups her growing stomach. She connects without even meaning to with the child growing inside her — feels his fledgling thoughts and desires, his struggle between light and dark. She remembers the night the second Death Star was destroyed, the night she spent beneath the canopy of leaves on Endor with Wicket’s strong, fuzzy arms holding her tight.

She runs her hands over her stomach and feels her child inside her, his heartbeat thudding in time to hers.

Wicket gave her the acorn when she left, yes, but he left her with a different type of seed, too. And that one, she has no trouble connecting with at all.


End file.
